


My baby

by M1stakel0ve



Series: SBI Zombie AU [11]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Baby Floris | Fundy, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Comfort Reading, Father-Son Relationship, Floris | Fundy Deserves Better, Floris | Fundy Needs A Hug, Floris | Fundy-centric, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Here’s some soft fluff, Hurt Wilbur Soot, Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Parenthood, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Technoblade Does Not Understand Children, Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit are Siblings, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot deserves better, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent, Wilbur Soot-centric, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1stakel0ve/pseuds/M1stakel0ve
Summary: {ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE AU}The sleepy bois adjust to having a new baby in their group and Wilbur decides that he will be who his father never could be.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Ranboo, Floris | Fundy & Sally The Salmon, Floris | Fundy & Technoblade, Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Series: SBI Zombie AU [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073210
Comments: 150
Kudos: 597





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No trigger warnings for this chapter, only fluff! :)
> 
> (Also this chapter may not seem realistic in the way of ‘wow Wilbur is fine after his gf just died.’ No. Wilbur is not fine. He is very much NOT fine. But in his eyes, Fundy needs him so much more than Wilbur needs time to grieve. His son hasn’t got his mother and Wilbur doesn’t want to leave him alone. This is Wilbur’s way of coping <3)

Wilbur needed to be a good dad.

Fundy didn’t have his mom anymore, and even when he did have her, he wasn’t sure how good of a mom Sally had been to him— not that it was her fault.  
But Wilbur needed to be a good dad. Which meant not letting anything hold him back.

It took him a while to gather the emotional strength to get out of bed, which he get embarrassed over. He hadn’t struggled to leave his bed in years, so it was quite embarrassing to feel that way again.

But when he finally did, he was glad to find that Tubbo and Tommy were looking after Fundy, giving Wilbur time to just get himself changed, eat something and get ready for the day.  
He loved his brothers so much.

It wasn’t long until his father instincts kicked in, finally dressed and ready, immediately following his gut instinct to go protect his baby.  
He opened the door quietly, peeking in to see Tubbo reading a book carefully to Fundy, who was sat in Tommy’s lap.

“The— uh... what’s that word, Tom?”

The blond eyed it suspiciously for a moment, thinking, “Uh. Sophisticated?”

“Oh, right. The sophis— sophisticated man decided—“ he stopped reading, glancing over to Wilbur “Oh! Hi Wil. We’re just reading to Fundy. Maybe we can help him learn words and stuff!”

Tommy smirked, puffing out his chest proudly, “Yep! That was my idea! Fuckin’ bitch is gonna be better than me in no time!” He paused “Well, probably not better because nobody can be better than me.”

The brunette laughed, shaking his head and making his way in, sitting on the edge of the bed and letting Fundy crawl into his embrace, kissing the top of his head, “Thank you boys for looking after him for me. Are you two— are you guys doing okay?”

Tubbo shared a look with Tommy, before giving him a concerned smile, “We’re okay but... Are you, Wil? We haven’t seen— you know...”

Wilbur nodded, closing his eyes as he held Fundy close. His son helping to keep himself grounded by just being in his arms, “I... I will be okay. I promise, it will be okay. Thank you for caring though, Tubs. Toms.”

He reached over, ruffling both the boys hair, before gathering up Fundy’s toys, holding the small boy on his hip.

Wilbur cuddled Fundy close to his chest, too big to be a baby, but far too small.  
He was tiny, which felt so odd, because he was so sure kids his age shouldn’t be so small.  
Maybe he had been premature? It was something he’d never find out, but he could still make guesses.

The more he spent time with little Fundy, the more he realised how undeveloped his son was.  
He only said few words, crawled around and struggled whenever he did walk, which was rare anyway. He relied on being carried around and almost always threw a tantrum when he wasn’t picked up when demanded.

Whatever Sally had experienced, it had probably affected the way she raised her son, which wasn’t surprising. Seeing how she behaved and acted towards Fundy, he wasn’t surprised that he didn’t know how to speak or read, or even walk.  
He probably didn’t walk at all when he had been with her, she probably carried him everywhere.  
Raising a child in a world full of dangers and death must of been a struggle. If it were Wilbur, he would of probably not let go of him either as he aged.

“You know, my little fox, mommy is so proud of you. So am I,” he smiled slightly “My little champion... You are going to survive this world. I just know you will, my strong little fox.”  
He lifted fundy up, chuckling softly as his son patted his cheeks, giggling happily.

“Daddy strong!” The little boy whispered.

Wilbur smirked, “Yup. Daddy is very strong! You know who else is strong?” He dropped below a whisper, pretending it was a secret, glancing around “Uncle Techie!”

Fundy looked surprised, looking over to Technoblade who was sat in the corner, the pinkette staring at him with an unphased expression.  
“Wowie!” he gasped, but immediately looking a bit scared as the words escaped his mouth, nuzzling into Wilbur for protection.

“I know, right?” Wilbur snorted, aware of the fact Fundy was scared of his own voice, but trying to pull him out of it “You’d never expect it, Fundy!”

Wilbur frowned slightly letting Fundy whimper and try and press himself against Wilbur as much as he possibly could, his little hands gripping tightly onto his shirt.  
Techno seemed to notice, the man stiffening, unsure of what to do, before groaning, mumbling something before making his way over, plopping himself down besides Wilbur and undoing his hair from its braid.

“What— what are you doing?” Wilbur narrowed his eyes towards his hands, watching him untangle his braid.

“He likes my hair,” he muttered “I don’t know why. Don’t ask.”

Wilbur didn’t ask, but he felt so soft watching his brother take something that was so important to him and let his son play with it. Watching Fundy’s eyes widen in awe as he grabbed Techno’s hair.  
He quickly released his twins hair from his hands, laughing softly when Fundy cocked his head, confused.

“Gentle, Fundy. Techie doesn’t like having his hair pulled. You gotta be gentle, like this—“ he smiled, carefully brushing his fingers through his locks, happily watching as Fundy began to copy him, sitting up straight and squeaking, clapping his hands together.

He was about to stop clapping, but Wilbur caught onto his nerves, immediately beginning to clap too.  
“Yay! Yay Fundy! Who’s my little champion?” He scooped up the little boy into his arms, tossing him up into the air as the boy began squealing, laughing with pure joy in his heart.

Technoblade watched with a soft expression, taking out his small box of hair supplies, taking a quick look before finally interrupting them, “Does Fundy want his hair braided?”

Wilbur blinks “You’d do that? What— what happened to the REAL Technoblade?!” He faked shock, dramatically falling back to the floor as his brother shoved him, holding back a laugh as Fundy watched in surprise. The ginger’s eyes so full of wonder and excitement.

It was as clear as day that Fundy had never experienced love like this, the joys of being a child, being fussed over and treated like the child he was.  
Wilbur didn’t blame Sally, not necessarily. Nobody was at fault really, but he was glad he could fix things for them.

He’d do it for her.

And he’d definitely do it for him.

“Come here, kid,” Techno patted his lap, tilting his head as Fundy fiddled with his fingers, before shakily getting up to his feet.  
Wilbur got onto his knees, taking his hands gently into his, nodding his head as Fundy took a step forward.

He helped him walk over to Techno, praising him and aw-ing over him as he did so, giving him as much support and loud encouragement as he possibly could. Trying to show him that he was safe to be loud and play around, that daddy would protect him and so would uncle Techno.  
He was going to be patient and show him how good of a father he could be with his little fox if it was the last thing he’d do.  
Fundy was his everything.

An hour later, Fundy was wobbling around the house, babbling nonsense and occasionally spouting words that Wilbur could actually understand, and every single time he did, Wilbur would cheer for him.  
Tommy eventually had come downstairs to join in, and now the pair were now playing with some plushies that Techno had gotten a hold of. Tubbo sneaking into the room and immediately falling into the game with the two of them.

It felt... Warm.

That was the best way Wilbur could describe it. The atmosphere was reassuring, calming. Usually he’d be overwhelmed by how loud it was, worried about any zombies nearby hearing them and taking his family from him.  
But Technoblade had spent the past few days fixing up the fences, setting up small barricades to stop any zombies from getting close to their home.

They were safe for the first time in a long time, so safe that it felt like the world was back to normal.  
Of course, he knew it wasn’t true, but it felt good feeling like it was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE AU}
> 
> Fundy has a nightmare but thankfully Dadbur + uncle Techno are there to help!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FOR ABUSE AND NEGLECT AS WELL AS SELF HARM (although the self harm is accidental during a nightmare)
> 
> The start of this is just insight for the readers to let them understand a bit more as to what Sally had gone through and what caused her to lose herself the way she did, as well as why Fundy is the way he is! Sally, Fundy and Ranboo deserved better.
> 
> Sorry for the late chapter!  
> I had this all written out but my thing crashed and I lost all of it so I had to rewrite it all!   
> Hope you enjoy <3

Darkness was scary, but darkness was something that should of been normal to them now. Spending almost everyday in it, sitting in the pitch black, the only light source the dull lantern that sat far in the corner, but even then, the light it emitted was close to nothing. Only able to see the faint outlines of people.  
The drip in the ceiling of the basement was louder than ever, echoing in the what would usually be, dead silent room.

Except it definitely was not silent right now. Fundy, Sally’s baby, was screaming. Crying so hard, Ranboo was so sure that his throat would be raw by the end of it, it sounded genuinely painful.  
Nobody came running to the screaming sobs, nobody even tried to ask if everything was okay.

Sally was sat in the corner, silent, not saying a word as she hid herself from the world, desperate not to be seen by anyone besides herself, while Fundy laid on the floor in the middle of the room, squirming on his back like a turtle.  
She wasn’t even trying to comfort him, just letting him cry it out.

Ranboo wasn’t sure what babies needed, or how to even comfort one. They were small and fragile and Ranboo was still only thirteen. He’s never had to even consider looking after a baby before. It all felt so bizarre, unreal, as he crawled over, delicately picking the small little baby up, holding him like Sally had once taught him before she allowed the darkness of the basement swallow her light.  
He backed up as soon as he took the baby into his hands, noticing right off the bat that the poor baby was cold, using his cardigan he was given, wrapping it around Fundy and allowing him to rest in his arms.

He shushed him quietly, lightly bouncing him as he did so, unsure of what to say to say other than ‘it’s okay.’   
As the young boy raised his hand to stroke Fundy’s hair, he felt guilt flooding his body as Sally let out a violent flinch, scooting closer to the wall, further away from Ranboo and Fundy.

“Why— why aren’t you comforting him?” He asked quietly, nervous as he did so, watching her eyes dart towards him, like an animal stuck in a trap.

“I’d rather let him cry it out,” she whispered in response “The— the less I-I do for him, the better.”

Ranboo blinked in surprise, looking down at the baby, “Aren’t mothers meant to— meant to be giving comfort? I thought it was better to be there for him—“

“Not— not in this situation. The more he learns— the worse it’ll be. The worse it’ll get. Put— put him back down.”

He felt guilty as he shakily put Fundy back down onto the floor, the baby quickly falling back into his screaming match with himself, finding himself slumping against the wall, bringing his long legs up to his chest as he watched in despair.  
It was breaking his heart, but he didn’t want Sally to get angry at him like the other people were. He was a good boy, he didn’t want to get in trouble.

“I don’t... I don’t understand.”

“He should stay useless for as long as he can.”

Ranboo didn’t understand that, because Fundy wasn’t useless to him. In fact, Fundy made it easier to wake up everyday. Seeing his little baby smiles and his giggles, holding his tiny little hand.  
It made him forget about how mean everyone was.  
His eyes fell towards the trapdoor of the basement, wincing as the light came through, shining down onto them, one of the men thundering down the stairs.

For the tiniest of moments, both he and Sally thought it was over for Fundy, the woman going to make a quick move towards the baby.  
But the man didn’t make a move towards Fundy, instead, grabbing Ranboo by his collar, dragging him up the stairs, ignoring the kids cries and pleas to walk instead of being dragged, whimpering that it was hurting him.

“Come on, freak. Let’s get you to work, shall we?” The man hissed, it gave Ranboo the gross shudders.

Later that night, as Ranboo was beaten and degraded for not cleaning to the mans expectations, he realised what Sally had meant when she said Fundy should stay useless.

The day had been great.   
Tommy and Tubbo had spent most of it drawing pictures with Fundy and teaching him words with the pictures, Tommy telling him how to pronounce the words and cheering whenever he did it correctly or atleast attempted it.  
It was a very fun day, and Wilbur got to play his guitar, strumming away at the strings, happily enjoying the warm environment they were in.

Towards night time though, the atmosphere changed completely. Unlike other nights, where Fundy would sleep very easily after over exhausting himself playing and messing about, he was very much awake and not wanting to sleep.  
Wilbur spent about an hour just singing to him and trying to get him to close his eyes at least for a little.  
But the boy was as stubborn as his father, shaking his head and threatening to let his tears fall as he whimpering, bottom lip wobbling.

After a while, he had to take a step back, letting Technoblade take over after Fundy started crying for his mother, still being in a too fragile state of mind to deal with the loss. But thankfully, Techno reading to him was enough to make the boy fall asleep, which Wilbur teased his brother that it had been out of boredom.   
Finally, letting his head hit his pillow, closing his eyes.

He could finally rest, perhaps even get a night of peace.

It was early morning when he jolted away, gasping as screams filled his ears, confused and a little bit irritated as he tried to focus his eyes in the dark, taking in the noise. Realising it was Fundy— his little baby.  
He threw the covers off of himself, jumping into action as he rushed over to the crib, shushing his son lovingly as he pushed the bars down, taking his little boy into his arms and holding him close.

“Oh baby, my baby boy— oh darling, Daddy’s here, daddy’s here—“ he cooed softly, giving his brother a pitiful expression, feeling guilty that his sons screaming had woken him up too as the pink haired man slipped on his glasses and flipped his braid over his shoulder, quirking a brow towards them.

“What’s his deal?”

“How do I know?!”

“You’re his father,” Techno pointed out, adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose, shrugging his shoulders “Just thought that maybe you’d have a guess.”

Wilbur huffed, pinching his brows “I’m— I’m not sure. Nightmare is my assumption,” his voice dropped slightly, noticing scratches, his heart dropping “Oh god— Techno can— can you get the medkit?”

In an instant, the pink haired man was by his side, taking a look at little fundy, surprised, “He’s been scratching a lot,” Techno sighed, nodding as he gently took his hand into his, checking Fundy’s arms and then the little boy’s face “We should trim his nails when we can, Wil.”

Wilbur nodded in agreement, cupping the back of his sons head and pulling him into the crook of his neck, bouncing him lightly as he side stepped around the room, humming as a way to comfort him, letting little Fundy cry it out.  
His little hands were grabbing onto his shirt, shaking as he whined, rubbing his head against his fathers jaw, hiccuping.

“Daddy— daddy scared—“ he babbled, the words no longer making sense as he cried “Dark! Dark!”

“Don’t worry darling, nobody can hurt you. My baby boy...” he sighed softly, lighting the lanterns in the room, taking a seat on the edge of the bed as Techno quickly made his way back in, shutting the door behind him and sitting himself down on the bed against Wilbur, the medkit on his lap as he searched for some creams and bandages.

Techno huffed, “Good thing I found those extra bandages, huh?” 

“Yeah... I’m sorry, Tech, I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“You didn’t. Your son did, not your problem and not his either. I’m... Not good with kids but I can understand nightmares.”

Wilbur let Techno take Fundy into his arms, now letting Wilbur be the one to take care of his little boy, delicately wiping at his cuts with a wet cloth, shushing him lovingly as he cups his face in his hands, kissing his forehead, then going back to gently cleaning up his scratches, glad that none of them caused grave injury.  
After he finished up, gently applying some cream and wrapping his injuries up in bandages, putting a little plaster on his cheek where he had been scratching himself.  
It made him sad his Fundy seemed to have been having such a bad nightmare that he was completely unaware he was hurting himself.

Technoblade had suffered the same thing as a kid, waking up covered in his own scratches and blood, the tips of his fingers hurting from how rough the had been on his skin, so Wilbur knew exactly how to clean and tend to his injuries.

He rested his head against Techno’s shoulder, letting out a soft sigh as he cuddled the now much calmer Fundy.  
He let the little boy nuzzle into him, sniffling and wiping his face with his hands, making little grabby hands towards his pig plush, which Technoblade leant down to pig up and gave it to him, lovingly ruffling his hair.

“He’s calmed down a lot more,” he said.

It was true, Fundy was now drooling all over his pig plush as he chewed on the soft fabric, babbling quietly to himself as he did so, trying to comfort himself.   
Wilbur gave a lighthearted laugh, exhaustion kicking in, but he forced a small smile on his lips 

“Yeah, yeah he is... I wish I could find out what happened,” he spoke sadly, wincing “He... Just... I don’t know. I feel so scared— Are nightmares going to be a regular occurrence? Have I done something wrong? Is there anything I can—“

“You’re freaking out way too much for me to want to help with,” Techno’s monotone voice droned, rolling his eyes “You know as well as I do that you’re not a bad dad because your son has nightmares. Everyone has nightmares and they suck, it’s cringe.”

“I’m just scared I’m not a good, Tech. I mean— I don’t even know what he’s been through! I don’t even know if I’ll fucking— find out?!”

His twin thought for a moment, pausing in his movement, moving his hands to rub his jaw, “If he does remember it, which clearly he does. Maybe he has some trauma of things he doesn’t remember, and that’s normal. You just have to keep reassuring him that uh... That you care about him, I suppose. Don’t just use words though, prove it with actions, Wilbur.”

Wilbur never knew his brother to be giving out good advice. Techno wasn’t one to be very emotional or emotionally invested in things, of course to him, Techno was amazing at giving him comfort and knowing exactly what to say.  
But that was because they were twins and most of the time, they wouldn’t even say a word to one another.  
Most of the time, it’d be wordless comfort, Techno curling his hair or putting butterfly pins in his curls, reading him a book or just sitting right up against him, their shoulders touching.

They were both very clingy, even if Techno wouldn’t admit it. Wilbur was quite open with how much he loved being close to his family. While Techno was a lot quieter and shy with it.

Fundy let out a whine, pulling both the men’s attention towards the little boy, now hugging the plush pig and rubbing his eyes with his free hand, the exhaustion of crying and his nightmare settling in.  
His father smiled sweetly, the worries of being a bad father he’d push deep down, he’d deal with that another time, along with the deep sadness of missing his lovely Sally.

“Come on, my little fox, let’s get you to sleep, Hm?” He murmured, pressing his lips against Fundy’s forehead and getting to his feet, letting him yawn with a squeak, snuggling into his arms.

Wilbur made his way over to the crib, but before he could lay Fundy down, the boy began to panic again, shaking his head desperately, his grip on Wilbur’s clothes tightening as he looked up to him with big teary brown eyes, his bottom lip quivering.  
“Sleep— sleep with daddy?” He stumbled over his words, but Wilbur could make out what he was saying.

He wanted nothing more than to hold Fundy forever, hating the world for hurting someone so innocent, precious. Someone who could do no harm.  
Someone that Wilbur loved oh so dearly.

“Of course my little champion, let’s get into bed, Hm? Me and my baby boy!” He cooed, brushing his hair back out of his face, giving his brother a worried look.

Technoblade shrugged once more, “I don’t care. If he’s too loud I’ll uh... I’ll just sleep through the mornin’.”

Wilbur agreed quietly, apologising for the disruption, before clambering into their bed, laying little Fundy down inbetween the two of them, using his soft pale orange blanket to tuck him in carefully, allowing him free space to move, but tight enough to feel secure and safe.  
He propped up his pillow slightly, before laying down beside him. His heart melting as Fundy immediately scooted closer, pressing himself up against his father, his face in his chest as he let out a pleased squeak.  
He could still feel his son shaking, but he knew the anxiety would go with time, he just needed his papa right now.

“Oh my darling fox, how I love you so...” he whispered “I won’t let this world break you... I won’t let anyone take your light.”  
He let the silent tears fall past his cheeks, longing for his lover, allowing himself to let out a hurt laugh as Fundy reached up and took his face into his hands, worried for his father.

“Mama loved you!” He piped up, staring at him with a determination Wilbur hadn’t seen in anyone but himself.

He allowed himself to cry that night, letting Fundy curl into his tight comforting embrace, the warmth of his father and uncle a source of comfort for him, making him feel so safe that he had no nightmare that night.  
Technoblade stayed up a few more hours, waiting until Wilbur finally passed out, swapping his tear soaked pillow with his own, wanting his twin to get the best sleep he possibly could.

Fundy woke up in the morning in a better mood than he ever had been in, hopping up and down on the bed as if he were a fox himself, shouting nonsense and babbling until his father finally gave up trying to sleep in, sitting up and scooping him up in his arms, throwing him up into the air.  
The little boy squealed with excitement, balling his hands into fists and smiling brightly at his papa.

Ready and happy to start the day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE AU}
> 
> Tommy and Tubbo paint pictures with Fundy! Fundy also finds something he’s been looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No trigger warnings for this chapter, purely fluff! This is my favourite chapter so far.

It was sunny outside for once, the clouds disappearing leaving the bright blue sky, the sun beaming down on Fundy as he sat outside, staring up in awe.  
The sky was so blue, it was pretty.  
Even Tommy could admit the sky looked very nice, sitting outside with Tubbo, Fundy in his lap.  
They had been painting the ground with some paint they had gathered from their last run. Techno brought it back and thought it’d be a nice distraction and fun for Fundy to do.

So it was up to Tommy and Tubbo to teach Fundy how to cause chaos with just a little bit of paint.

The youngest boy was tapping his knees in excitement, watching as Tubbo pulled out the small pieces of wood that their older brothers had gotten for them, deciding it was better than paper.  
It was smooth and no rough edges, so fundy couldn’t get a splinter from it unless he tried really hard.  
Tommy was quite excited actually. He hadn’t painted in a long time, he can’t remember the last time he didn’t actually. Maybe it was back in preschool with Tubbo?   
Maybe it was much futhur than that.

“Are you sure you boys are gonna be fine out here?” Wilbur called from the door, concern laced in his features as he tapped his fingers anxiously against his guitar “I’ll be inside if you need me, I can come out here if you—“

“Shut up, Wilbur! We’re having fun, can’t hear you over us having fun!” Tommy scoffed, sticking his tongue out at his older brother figure.  
Wilbur seemed to get the hint, backtracking into the house and disappearing from sight, leaving Tubbo, Tommy and Fundy alone together.

“Well what are we painting?” Tubbo smiled brightly, clapping his hands together, tilting his head slightly “What if... We paint our family!”

“Family?” Fundy squeaks, looking up at him with bright eyes.

“Yep! Family! So... Wilbur is your dad, Techno, me and Tommy are your uncles... Which now that I think about it, isn’t that weird? We’re sixteen and uncles! Wilbur had him at our age!”

Tommy pulled a disgusted face, covering Fundy’s ears, “What the fuck. Gross! Fucking hell,” he shuddered, rolling his eyes before uncovering the youngest’s ears “Hey, child, what do you wanna paint?”

Fundy seemed to take a moment to think, before dipping his fingers in the paint, to Tubbo’s distress, holding up the paint brushes in annoyance.  
He began tapping on the wood very lightly, making a finger painting. 

They had no idea what he painted. But when he held up the small piece of wood proudly, Tubbo and Tommy clapped anyway.  
“Well done Fundy! It looks so cool! Is that a... Uh...” Tubbo glanced towards Tommy.

“A dick?”

“TOMMY!”

“WHAT? WHAT! I DON’T FUCKING GET KIDS DO I?!” Tommy yelled, throwing his hands up, crossing his arms and slumping “You fuckin’ piss me off, man.”

“Boo! It’s Boo!” Fundy chirped happily “Boo and mommy!” 

The eldest of the three slapped on a smile, taking the piece of wood to look at it closer “Ahh, now I see it! Well done! You’re better than me at painting! Now I can tell it’s Sally, with the orange!”

Fundy squealed, kicking his legs happily and sticking one of his hands in his mouth, not giving a single care in the world about the paint, threatening to cry as Tommy quickly removed his hand, telling him to suck on something else, handing him his pig plushie again.   
Tommy leant over, looking at the painting Fundy had done, raising an eyebrow.  
“Sally never mentioned some guy. Who the fuck do you think it is?”

The other boy thought for a moment, humming as he tried to think, narrowing his eyes, “Maybe a boyfriend? I don’t know, They’re drawn smaller than Sally so maybe she had another son?”

“Did Sally have a brother?” 

“No idea. We’d have to ask Wilbur, but I don’t think that’s a good idea right now,” Tubbo suggests, shrugging his shoulders as he hands back the painting to Fundy, nodding happily “Well done, Fundy! Wilbur will love it!”

“Yay!” Fundy giggled, looking down at it, his mood shifting slightly the longer he looked at it “... Mommy said Boo gone...”

Tommy blinked, sharing a look with Tubbo, both confused on how to react to the situation they were now put in.  
Neither of them knew who this ‘Boo’ person was, nor did they know much about Fundy’s upbringing with Sally, so really they were treading on eggshells, worried that if they said the wrong thing, little Fundy would cry.  
That was bad for two reasons, one, because it’s sad. Two, because Wilbur will be sad.

Tommy gently ruffled the little boy’s hair, letting out a loud sigh, “Sorry Fundy, I don’t know if Boo is really gone... But just ‘cause he isn’t here right now doesn’t mean he’s gone gone. I mean. He’s probably in your memories and shit, right Tubbo?”

The brunette nodded enthusiastically, sticking a thumb up “Right! My friends from my childhood are still with me! Right...” he gently pokes Fundy’s chest, right on his heart “There!”

Fundy looked confused, narrowing his eyes at Tubbo and grimacing, but he grabbed a handful of paint, slapping it on another piece of wood.  
Tommy barked out a laugh, before giving in, joining Fundy in his chaotic hand painting.  
Tubbo actually tried with his painting, painting a picture of their father and a cat, happily telling Fundy stories about how cool their father had been.

Fundy listened, drawn in by the excitement and thrill, overjoyed at learning how cool his grandpa was. Not understanding that he’d never get to meet him.

They went to bed early that night, and Fundy managed to sleep a good few hours before he awoke, too awake to fall back asleep.

Fundy’s eyes fluttered open, letting out a soft squeak as he yawned, rubbing his eyes with his balled up fists, looking up at his dad.  
Wilbur was still fast asleep, one arm lazily ontop of his son, the other underneath his head, protecting him even while sleeping.

“Daddy,” he whispered, giving his father a little shake “Daddy?”

“Not now, Darling... daddy sleepy...” his father murmured, immediately falling right back into his slumber. 

Fundy huffed, a little annoyed at the lack of attention. The little boy slipped out of his arms, crawling over to the edge of the bed and carefully sliding off.  
He was bored, wanting to paint. It was so much fun painting with Tommy and Tubbo! Maybe he could wake them up too.  
Looking towards the window, it was still dark out. But Fundy had no idea what time was, had no concept of it at all.  
So he stumbled his way towards the bedroom door, giving up after falling over and landing on his butt, deciding that crawling was much easier as he made his way to his uncles bedroom.

It was quiet, Fundy didn’t like it. It reminded him of his momma, when she’d tell him to be silent or he’d be told off. Eaten by the big bad monsters...  
Fundy didn’t wanna be eaten by the big bad monsters.  
He whimpered, shakily getting to his feet once again as he padded towards the bedroom door, quietly reaching up to the handle and opening it, falling over as the door opened.

Tommy and Tubbo were both asleep, the blond’s leg dangling off the edge, snoring loudly, while the brunette stayed curled up against him, sleeping in silence other than the occasional murmuring.  
Fundy watched them for a little, babbling to himself about complete nonsense to comfort himself, whispering ‘uh oh’ as he saw a Teddy fall off the bed.  
He picked it up, sitting on the floor as he held it in his hands, immediately brightening up at the sight of it.

It was a little cat plushie, with an eye missing, which Fundy found hilarious, giggling to himself and stroking it, “Kitty cat!” He whispered, tapping his feet on the ground and squeaking.  
His eyes locked onto Tommy’s bag in the corner, something sticking out of it, which he was immediately intrigued by, rummaging through it until he pulled out what seemed to be a book.

It looked too busy for Fundy, too many scribbles! But he definitely liked the pictures, looking at the pictures of bottles, needles and men in white coats, tilting his head slightly.  
Two pictures slipped out into his lap, quickly losing interest in the file and turning his attention to the pictures, holding them in his small hands. 

“Tubbo!” He gasped to himself, excited at the picture of his uncle. He looked smaller in the photo, no marks on his face, he looked so little! Fundy found it funny, sucking on his thumb.  
He had no idea they could have pictures like this! He thought you had to paint, what was this even?   
His eyes fell onto the second picture, and he paused for a moment.

The mismatched eyes, the nervy smile, the messy hair...

“Boo?” He whispered, dropping Tubbo’s picture completely, holding the image of Ranboo with two hands as he stared at it intensely, feeling happiness building up in his chest.

“Boo... Miss Boo...” his happiness turned into something else. He didn’t know what this feeling was. He felt it whenever he thought about his mommy.  
Where did they go?  
Why did they leave?

Was Fundy a naughty boy?

“Fundy?!” The door creaked open, Wilbur’s head peaking in, scanning the room before finally landing on Fundy on the floor, a relieved smile crossing his lips, letting out a heavy sigh he didn’t realise he was holding.  
“Oh, my little fox, why’d you get out of bed? Come here, Fundy.”

Fundy kept the picture as he toddled over to his father, accepting the praise happily as he sunk into his dads comfort.  
“Daddy? Fundy bad?”

“No. Not at all, darling, Fundy perfect,” Wilbur whispered as he returned back to their bedroom after making sure his brothers were still awake, lovingly brushing Fundy’s hair behind his ears “My little Fundy is my champion!... Who’s this?”  
His eyes landed on the picture, quirking a brow.

“Boo.”

“Oh. Okay,” Wilbur chuckled, kissing the top of his head “Boo it is. That’s Tubbo’s—“

“Boo.”

His father seemed a little confused on his desperation to keep it, but he let it go, leaving Fundy to keep hold of it. It seemed to be almost as important as his pig plushie that Technoblade had given him.

That night, Fundy slept, cuddling the pig plushie and the picture of Ranboo.  
He had good dreams, remembering being held in the boys arms...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE AU}
> 
> A bit more insight on Sally, Ranboo and Fundy.  
> Wilbur talks to Fundy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS FOR CHILD ABUSE, NEGLECT AND INTRUSIVE THOUGHTS AT THE START! THE REST IS PURE FLUFF <3
> 
> Short fluffy chapter to cure your aching hearts!

Sally hated it here, staring blankly at Ranboo as he paced nervously around the basement, fidgeting with his shirt.  
“What— what do you mean they’re kicking you out?”

She had been thrown back down the stairs again, kicked the shit out of and spat on. Treated like a right piece of shit. It was all because she finally spoke her thoughts towards HIM.  
How fucked up he was, how nobody would ever love him, that something was wrong with his head for the way he fucked with Ranboo.  
Fucked with her.  
He had finally had enough of her, deciding that she was to be kicked out, along with Fundy.

She was infuriated, not upset. Infuriated.  
It was hell, staying here, but the more she thought about it, the more the fear built up inside of her. Realising that she would be out there, alone, with a baby of all things.  
Something that cried and made loud noises without reason.  
She would be leaving Ranboo.

‘I’d much rather it be Ranboo with me, not him—‘

She shook her head, angry at herself for those thoughts, biting her lip.  
“... No point in doing anything, Ranboo... This is it.”

“But— but I’ll be alone!” Ranboo’s voice broke “I’m— I’m scared I don’t— I don’t wanna forget you, Sally! I-I can’t remember things and I don’t wanna— I don’t wanna forget you!”  
The boy had started hyperventilating, tears streaming past his cheeks, leaving behind red streaks.  
Fundy was in his arms, surprisingly calm as he babbled nonsense, not aware of the situation.

Sally hesitantly took a step forward, cupping the much younger boy’s face in her shaky hands, giving him a look, one that meant nothing but seriousness, “Ranboo— I-I need you to listen to me. Whatever happens— you need to remember this, Ranboo. You NEED to remember.”

Ranboo looked horrified, staring up at her, his cheeks partially squished by her hands as she spoke stiffly.

“He is a LIAR. He will get into your head, he will lie to you, he will hurt you. You— you need to remember—“ she choked back a sob, shakily using her thumb to wipe away his tears “I’ll find you again. You need to get out of here so we can— so we can find each other again, I’ll stay until— until I find you again.”

Ranboo wailed, hiccuping as he clung to her desperately, “Please— please don’t leave me, mom—“ his voice broke, hiding his face in her chest as he cried, not even realising he had called her mom until he stumbled back, his hand raising to the red handprint on his face, his mismatched eyes meeting her wide brown eyes.

She hadn’t meant to hit him. She hadn’t meant to hurt him.

Before she could do anything— before she could even apologise, the men opened the door, dragging her out by her hair.

“PLEASE— PLEASE! I’LL WORK HARDER! PLEASE DON’T GO! SALLY! SALLY!” Ranboo was practically screaming, rushing to the stairs in attempt to grab her hand, crying harder as baby Fundy was practically yanked out of his arms, one of the men punching Ranboo in the face, not giving a care in the world as he fell to the floor, hyperventilating and shaking like a leaf.

Sally didn’t fight back, there wasn’t much she could do really. Listening to Ranboo’s desperate sobbing growing fainter and fainter as she was pulled down the corridor.  
Leaving behind a terrified and pained Ranboo.

Wilbur rocked back and fourth on the rocking chair, which he had moved onto the front porch. Little Fundy was curled up in his lap, resting his head against his chest as he sucked on his thumb, quiet and comfortable in his dads arms.  
The sun was setting, the deep oranges and pinks of the sky was something that always brightened up Wilbur’s mood. Something about it made him feel so calm and comforted.  
He remembered how much Philza loved to watch the sunset with them all.

He had always taken it for granted.

But now, Wilbur was determined to make it important memories for him and Fundy. He knew one day, in this awful world, there was a possibility that one day he may not be here to watch his son grow into the amazing man he would be.   
It was scary to think about, but it was definitely something he unfortunately had to keep in mind.  
He’d make as many memories with his little champion as possible, making sure that Fundy’s good ones outweighed the bad.  
From what he’d heard and witnessed, Fundy had a lot of bad memories, some he wasn’t sure Fundy could remember perfectly. Distant, but still there. Wilbur wanted to fix that, give him things that he could tell people in the future, stories to tell his children and his grandchildren and... Well, anyone.

Wilbur’s hand mindlessly came up to run through his sons curls, signing softly as he did so, smiling when Fundy leant into the touch, a happy squeak escaping his mouth. He found it so adorable that his son squeaked, he’d definitely find a way to tease him about it once he was a bit older.  
Because after all, his son needed to learn a bit of banter.

“You’re so strong and brave, my darling little fox,” he whispered, “I can’t wait to see what you do in this world. You’re going to get so far.”

Fundy’s eyes were gleaming once they opened back up, tilting his head up to gawk at his father, confused, but happy to hear him speaking. Wilbur realised that even if Fundy had absolutely no clue what he was talking about, he paid attention anyway, listening to every word, staring in awe.  
He wondered if Sally had spoken to him much, told him stories... He wondered if Sally ever told Fundy about him. 

“I was scared, when I first realised you were my baby, but relieved, because I know I can and will be the best dad you could possibly ever have. I’m sorry if I ever make mistakes, or if I ever leave you. I promise you, if I do, it wouldn’t have been because I wanted to. I couldn’t bare leave you, Fundy. You’re my baby, my little champion...” he took a deep shaky breath.

“You’re going to create wonderful things, kiddo. You really are. You’ll change the world, I can see it already. Techno thinks you’re a blessing in disguise, he already adores you, I’m pretty sure he’d die for you,” he snorts, rolling his eyes “Not that he’d ever say that out loud. Don’t tell him I told you. Tommy and Tubbo?... They adore you too, even if Tommy isn’t all that great at expressing it. He’s a gremlin child, can’t make his damn mind up.”

“I’m... I’m sorry you’ll never meet your grandpa. He would of loved to meet you, you’d be just— the perfect twinkle in his eye, the diamond in the mines. He’d be oh so fucking protective over you, Fundy. I swear he’d knock anyone on their ass if they did anything to you, Philza was the best man alive... I really wish you could of gotten to meet him. You would of loved him too. He’d do all that stupid stuff we do, paint, play games, hide and seek... He would of been the best grandpa ever.”

Sniffling, he used his sleeve to wipe away his tears, lifting Fundy up so their foreheads were pressed against each other’s, gently booping their noses together, which made Fundy giggle.

“Oh my darling son, I hope I can be as good as a father to you as Phil was to me. I’ll be your light in your darkness, I’ll be your knight in shining armor, protecting you from those evil monsters... You’ll beat this world, I won’t let ANYTHING stop you.”

He was crying, he knew, letting Fundy’s gaze track on his tears, his bottom lip quivering as he quickly realised his father was upset, patting his cheeks and whining, which made Wilbur feel like he had just kicked a puppy.  
Fundy’s hands wiped away at his tears, flashing him a bright smile, “All gone! Happy now!” He cheered.

Wilbur choked back a laugh, smiling at his son as he held him close, tightening his hug around his baby boy, “All better now. All better now...” he whispered, kissing the side of his head “You made me all better, thank you, fox.”

They sat back in their comfortable silence for a while, listening to the faint guitar playing from inside, Tubbo practicing, Wilbur trying to hold back his laughter as Tommy’s voice pops up yelling for him to ‘shut the fuck up.’  
His brothers were so chaotic, he was so lucky to have them.  
Sitting up, he stretched, yawning as he ruffled Fundy’s hair.

“Come on, it’s bedtime for a certain little boy!” He grins, “Daddy, that is!”  
Scooping him up in his arms, he blows a raspberry on Fundy’s cheek, bursting into laughter as Fundy wiggles and screeches, his laughter full of joy.

“I love you, daddy,” Fundy cried out, throwing his arms around his neck and hiding his face.

Wilbur felt caught off guard by that, not expecting the sudden affection, but his heart fluttered, “And I love you, Fundy.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE AU}
> 
> Fundy falls ill, Wilbur needs to make a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No trigger warnings for this chapter! Unless fainting is a trigger, in that case, this does involve fainting. Stay safe!

Things were starting to become good.

Things were getting better, Wilbur was starting to feel the happiness practically beam from his son, Tubbo and Tommy were back to their normal bantering selves and Techno was acting his normal monotone self.  
Things were getting better and he was so happy they were.

That was until Fundy started coughing at breakfast.

Immediately, Wilbur had been concerned, taking his son into his arms and holding him on his hip, pressing the back of his hand against his forehead, tilting his head slightly.  
His face was boiling hot to the touch, sweat beading on his face.  
He hadn’t looked that bad when they had first woken up, although he was a bit quieter than usual, more clingy too.

He should of realised sooner, maybe then he could of helped much faster, maybe it would of been okay.

But now, here he was, sat beside his bed, on the floor, resting his chin on his hand as he brushed Fundy’s hair, watching his son pant for breath.  
There was a cold damp flannel on his forehead, his hands gently gripping onto the blankets, sleeping.  
Wilbur was terrified by how pale he was, the only colour on his face were his cheeks, a bright glowing red. He swore he almost passed out when Fundy fell into a coughing fit, zoning out before Wilbur could ask if he was alright.

Ha had definitely freaked out more than normal, now finding himself exhausted, resting his head on the edge of the bed as he watched Fundy carefully, his eyebrows pinched together.

“He woken up yet?” Techno piped up, stepping into the room, holding a glass of water, some spare blankets in his free arm.

Wilbur shook his head sadly, looking back to his son, “No... I’m starting to freak out, man. What if— what if he gets worse? What the fuck do we do then?”

His brother seemed conflicted, opening his mouth to suggest something, before signing and shaking his head, shrugging his shoulders and making his way over, planting himself down on the end of the bed, giving Wilbur the glass of water, then starting to tuck the spare blankets around the shivering little boy.  
“Honestly? I think it’s about time we go to the place dad found. We were going to head there anyway, it’ll just be... Much sooner than planned.”

“We— we haven’t even checked it out before, Techno. How do we know if it’s safe? Would- would they even have the supplies to help him?”

“I don’t know, Wilbur, but we can’t risk not finding out. Right now, Fundy is the top priority. We gotta look after him and if that means going into something we’re unsure of— but could possibly lead to safety? We have to go.”

He knew he was right. Of course he did, Techno was always right. But it didn’t make it any easier, the fear of his baby boy being in danger, his brothers too, was so scary. But... Thinking about his son getting even sicker, what that could possibly lead to?   
It made him shiver just thinking about it, immediately feeling cold. Whenever his brain fell to thinking about death, he always felt freezing cold, his fingertips felt like they were burning as he touched Fundy’s face, trying to wake him up gently.

“Come on, fox, let’s sit you up, Hm? Daddy needs you to drin some water,” he spoke softly, giving him as much of a reassuring smile as he possibly could, propping the pillows up enough for him to still be comfortable, whimpering as he looked up at him, his eyelids droopy and expression showing his clear exhaustion.

“Daddy...” he sniffled, letting Wilbur lift the cup to his lips, quietly encouraging him as he did so, kissing his forehead lovingly.  
“Hurt,” The redhead boy lifted his hand to his eyes, rubbing them harshly, letting Wilbur carefully pry his hands away from his eyes.

Wilbur shushed him gently, “I know baby, I know. Daddy will fix this, okay? Daddy’s here... I’m going to grab some food for you, okay? You still gotta eat, kiddo.”  
He pushed himself up to his feet, feeling faint for the briefest of moments after getting up too fast, trying to remember the last time he had eaten.  
Technoblade had quickly taken his place beside Fundy, laying Fundy back down and letting the little boy play with his hair, not even complaining when he pulled a little too hard.

Walking into the hallway, he was met with Tommy and an exhausted looking Tubbo, both of them had been worriedly listening in on their conversation, backing up slightly.

“That true? We’re fuckin’ leaving?”

“Yeah, Toms. Fundy’s sick, we don’t— we don’t have anything here to help him. We can’t just let him-... You know,” he sighs.

“But— But we just found this place! I fuckin’ love it here, Wilby! I’ve never felt so god damn safe and secure, like those stupid fuckin’ songs you sing. Shithead— I don’t wanna go!”

“Tommy, I don’t have time for your shit. You have NO choice in this matter. If we don’t get Fundy the help he needs, he’ll die, Tommy.”

The words seemed to sink into the blond’s head, immediately retracting and sharing a guilty look with Wilbur.  
Tubbo gave Tommy’s hand a gentle squeeze, agreeing with Wilbur, “Yeah... Fundy... Fundy needs help and...” his speech was slightly slurred, “Jus’ make it safe an’ stuffs...”

Wilbur quickly realised that the boy was swaying slightly, his eyes fluttering shut.  
Before he could say another word, Tubbo had dropped, Tommy catching him halfway towards the ground, kneeling beside him, immediately panicking.

“TUBBO!”

The sky was dark and gloomy, the clouds looming over felt threatening, although there was hardly a difference between how dark the clouds and sky were. The puddles they drove through occasionally splashing against the windows, the wipers scraping against the glass, removing the droplets blocking the view from the inside. Although it was dark and gloomy, it was rather calming listening to the rain hit the top of the car.  
Wilbur was driving, the three youngest sat in the back while Techno sat beside Wilbur, staring out the window as he rested his palm against his cheek, watching lazily outside as everything sped past.  
They were going slower than they usually would due to the growing darkness as well as the rain. Wilbur was being extraordinarily careful, not wanting anything terrible to occur.

Techno glanced over his shoulder, looking to the younger boys, a worried grimace on his features.   
Tommy was asleep on the right, drool on his chin and head rested against the kids car chair, snoring quietly as he shifted in his sleep, murmuring to himself every now and then.  
Tubbo was on the left, very clearly exhausted, his pale skin sticky with sweat, letting out light breaths occasionally as his eyes fluttered, struggling to stay awake.

“Tubs, come on, close your eyes, you’re fucking shattered,” Wilbur spoke up abruptly, eyes still on the road as they drove.

Tubbo whimpered, “Scared— scared— don’t want to-to wake up and you- you’re gone,” his voice broke, and Techno could see he was shivering, his teeth chattering.  
Techno pulled off his jacket, leaning over the seats to put the jacket over him carefully, before pulling out the extra blankets, checking Tubbo’s temperature, before wrapping the blankets around him, doing the exact same for Fundy.  
Thankfully, Tommy wasn’t sick, completely healthy and fine.

He pretended nothing to notice Tubbo and Tommy holding hands, knowing that they were desperate to stay as close as possible.

Tommy had been terrified when Tubbo passed out, it had taken him ages to calm down the kid. But he finally did after Wilbur told him they’d get him help. They had instantly gathered all of their things, sitting Tubbo and Fundy in the car. Wilbur hot wired it and off they headed.  
How hopefully on their way to the supposedly safe community.

The original plan had been for Techno to go ahead and investigate it himself, check it out and see what the people there were like, then he’d go and get his brothers and nephew and they’d get there.  
Or if it all went wrong, they leave and possibly stay in the house. Or try and attempt to find another place they could stay.  
But that had all changed, now desperate to get help for Tubbo and Fundy. Their state was getting worse and worse as time went by, and both Techno and Wilbur were scared for what could happen.

“Tubbo, I know you’re scared, but nothing is going to happen, alright? We’re safe here, we’re together... I know you don’t like the dark, but if we stay together then that’s the best bet we got. Besides, we’re in a car. We won’t leave until we’re close by— and when it’s light out.”  
Wilbur sounded stressed, his voice straining to speak. He knew when his brother was getting distressed, it was quite obvious to him.

Techno would hate to think how he’d be feeling if his son, which he’d never had and never will have because kids suck, was sick.  
If he was terrified for Tubbo, then Wilbur must be going through the five stages of grief with both Tubbo AND Fundy sick.

“I’ll carry you in the morning, Tubbo. Do me a favour and close your eyes... Want me to... Want me to read you a book?” Techno suggested, receiving an eager nod from the younger boy. Fundy letting out a happy squeak, while also looking like complete and utter shit.

Techno opened the storage compartment, rummaging around a bit before pulling out one of the children’s books he had grabbed, sighing and flicking it open to the first page, clearing his throat, “The hungry hungry catarpillar—“

“I would literally much rather crash this car than listen to you ready the hungry catarpillar,” Wilbur stated.

“Better get on to crashing then,” Techno scoffed, rolling his eyes “The hungry ca—“

His heart jumped out of his chest as Wilbur slammed down on the breaks, and had it not been for his seatbelt, he surely would of gone flying, hitting back into his chair, wide eyes staring at the book that had dropped out of his hands, then quickly turning to make sure Fundy and Tubbo were alright.

“WHA- THE SHIT?!” Tommy screamed, now very much wide awake, his eyes darting around the car.  
Fundy had began immediately wailing, while Tubbo was massaging his temples, groaning in pain.

“WHEN I SAID ‘GET CRASHING’ I DID NOT ACTUALLY MEAN IT, WILBUR—“ Techno had began to argue, but he found himself lost for words as he caught Wilbur, staring straight out of the vehicle, ahead of them.

Two figures were holding guns.

And they were definitely pointed their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh.

**Author's Note:**

> This will literally just be comfort fluff of Fundy’s relationship with Wilbur. You guys deserve some comfort after all of this, and it’s a nice break from all the chaos!


End file.
